True Conclusion (Part 6)
Tape is Rolling is the 10th episode in the first season of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary The gang makes funny shorts using a video camera, but Marge Simpson keeps on advising them to stop. Will the same thing happen the same way it happened the last time? Characters *Newest Character! Sonic the Hedgehog (actor) *Newest Character! Miles "Tails" Prower (actor) *Newest Character! Knuckles the Echidna (actor) *Newest Character! Nate Wright (actor) *Mordecai (actor) *Rigby (actor) *Gumball (actor) *Darwin (actor) *Newest Character! Marge Simpson (craphead who ruined the shorts) *Peter Griffin (actor) *Thomas (actor) *Newest Character! Fran Vartan (actor) *Newest Character! Homer Simpson (actor) *Newest Character! Maggie Simpson (actress) *Warden of the Internet Transcript * 4 beeps, episode starts * *(Scene shows the park computer room) *'Sonic': Funniest video of all time! *'Mordecai': Hey, WE should do our own funny videos and put THEM online. *'Everyone': YEAH!!!!!!!! *'Marge': Dear lord, no! *'Mordecai and Rigby': Why? *'Marge': Remember the last time you did it? *'Thomas': Woah! You guys did it last time!? *'Marge': Damn right! *'Peter': Holy crap, leave us alone! *'Marge': Well, if you didn't listen to me, then your gonna forgive me after it! *'Sonic': Whatever. Roll the tape and start the video! (Camera switches to video camera) *(At the Grocery store) *'Sonic': Okay, Fran Vartan, ready? *'Fran Vartan': Ready. Hello, I am Fran Vartan, actor, whichever you prefer. I will audition for you. Hello, you had me hello. You shall not pass! Here's a better one. I can't quit you! Life is like a box of chocolates. You looking at me?! I'll be back. *'Sonic': Okay, can you grab some cereal up here. *'Tails': Sure. *'Fran Vartan': No no, I will get it. I am an actor. Aah! *'Tails': Aah! *'Fran Vartan': Sorry about that. *'Tails': That's okay. *(Marge enters) *'Marge': are you still doing the ridiculous idea you made? *'Fran Vartan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. *'Marge': Hey, Fran. But look! If you don't stop, never in your life will you do this again. I don't want you to make the same mistake Mordecai and Rigby made a few years ago! *'Peter': Whatever, craphead! *'Marge': DON'T YOU CALL ME A CRAPHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sonic': Whine all you want, Marge, but you ain't gonna stop us from making funny shorts. Guys, start the second short. *(4 beeps, second short recording) *'Gumball': Hey, audience. This is Gumball with the random dance. *(Green Hill Zone- Act 1 music plays, and Gumball starts dancing randomly.) *'Marge': Give me that camera! *'Sonic (as TF2 Heavy)': NO! *'Marge': You all are gonna die if you keep recording. *'Sonic': (shoves Marge) Sorry about that, audience. Gumball, keep going. *(Gumball continues dancing) *'Marge's thoughts': I might never get them to stop. *'Sonic': Marge, just give up already. I'm the one who started the idea. I'm the camera man, and an actor. *'Marge': Your aren't an actor. I'm trying to save you! *'Sonic': Yes I am an actor. You just think that I'm only in games. I been in TV shows. Next short! *(4 beeps, third short recording) *'Homer': My name is Homer Simpson, and I'm gonna ride a skateboard while holding a baby, be drunk and do impressions of my boss with my butt! *'Marge': HOMER, NO!!!!!!!! *(Homer gets drunk and rides of) *'Drunk Homer': I'm Mr. Burns, blah, blah, blah! Do this, do that, blah, blah, blah! I think I'm so big, blah, blah, blah! Hooba-dooba. *(Marge replaces Homer and Maggie with two decoys looking like the two) *(4 beeps, fourth short recording) *'Nate': My name is Nate Wright. I am a drawing. Can a nuke explode a drawing? Let's find out. *(Nate nukes himself, but he is alive) *'Nate': Conclusion? Drawings don't die with nukes. *'Marge': Nate, what is wrong with you? *'Nate': Sonic! Next short! *(4 beeps, fifth short recording) *'Marge': What in hell's name are you doing!? *'Peter': Jackass *'Sonic': ACTION!!!!!! *'Peter': I'm Peter Griffin and this is shopping... Roof... Roo... Roof shopping cart. Now, guys! *(Quagmire and Joe let go of Peter. Peter then hits ten cushions and a pillow) *'Peter': WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!???????? *'Marge': Viral videos can kill you once your in the internet's dimension. *'Thomas': Well, since you ruined the shorts, YOU can be the next short's star! *'Sonic': THOMAS! NO! *'Thomas': Sheesh. Why won't you let her? *'Sonic': 'Cause she's a craphead and I am the director. *'Peter': I got something. She can jump a trampoline and go to the top. That could teach her a lesson. *'Sonic': Alright, alright! *(Later) *'Marge': So what should I do? *'Sonic': Okay. You're at the top of the roof. When we say go, you jump. While you're jumping, Tails and Knuckles will pull that fridge down, and it will send you to the top of the sky. 3..2..1.. GO! *(Marge jumps on the trampoline, which causes her to fly up into the air. She disappears after a while.) *'Gumball': Uh... What happened? Where is she? *'Sonic': Who cares? She almost ruined our video. *'Mordecai': Yep, besides the internet dimension was already destoryed anyways. *'Gumball': Yeah, anyway lets continuing more viral videos. *'Voice': I got her. *'Sonic': It's the voice! *'Mordecai': The Warden! *'Peter': Super jumpies, activate! *(Peter jumps all of his friends up to a dimension) *'Peter': Oh...my...God! *(Everyone is seen a prison) *'Ninja': Help me. *(Ninja gets punched as title goes on) *'Homer': MARGE!!!!!!!! *'Warden': What's your name? *'Marge': Marge Simpson *'Warden': Stand here, Marge and say Doomed for eternity *'Marge': Doomed for eternity *(Marge gets zapped as a box appears with her in it) *'Mordecai': THE DIMENSION'S NOT DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sonic': But how!? Trivia *This is the first appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog in the series. *This is also the first appearance of Marge Simpson in the series. *Peter Griffin returns for the episode, making this episode the possible sequel to Family Regular Guy. *Homer says the same line he used in Rosebud, a Simpsons episode, while he's drunk. *The alternate title for the episode is Return To The Internet Dimension. Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes